bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Seireitou)
:"Frozen passion." - Tite Kubo Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the current Captain of the Tenth Division in Gotei 13, having been the direct successor to Raian Getsueikirite. His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto. Appearance Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child. In the Human World, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Seventeen months following Sōsuke Aizen's defeat, shortly after Ichigo Kurosaki regains his Shinigami powers, Tōshirō appears sporting a hairstyle similar to that before he became a Shinigami, and a long turquoise scarf. His green sash has also changed to a thin chain, but still retains the star-like clip. Personality Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite their personality differences, he and Rangiku seem very close. Tōshirō is shown to be easily annoyed by others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves, as shown when he leads a team of Shinigami into Ichigo Kurosaki's school. Hitsugaya hates anything that he deems childish as well as being described as something close to a child, such as an elementary school child. He is overly protective of Momo Hinamori, due to the fact that they were old childhood friends. It is a known fact that he dislikes summer and warm weather in general. Tōshirō's favorite foods are watermelon and amanattō. He does not like dried persimmons. During his childhood in West Rukongai, he was so skilled with spinning tops that he became the local undefeated champion. He works very hard, but his motive seems to be that if he finishes quickly, he can return to his afternoon nap. He believes in the saying "children who sleep well, grow well," and hopes to grow quickly, a wish shared by his subordinates. Naturally, they do not voice this fact in front of him, for even regularly practicing this adage for so long, he did not really grow in height. Hitsugaya is usually joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society as well as by his enemies. Despite these jokes, or perhaps because of them, Hitsugaya has developed a cold attitude toward most people; he tolerates these jokes and goes on with his duties. Although he has shown anger towards jokes, he doesn't take action against whomever insulted him unless they are his enemies, and has never overreacted because of them. The only thing he cannot tolerate is not being addressed as "Captain Hitsugaya," or an inappropriate use of his name, as he worked very hard for the title so he gets angry when not addressed as such. Coincidentally, however, he does not address any other officer with their title, only their last names. The only person that actually calls him by his given name is Ichigo, who is constantly reminded to address him properly, and Hinamori, who is the only person allowed to get away with it. Hinamori tends to call him "Hitsugaya-kun" and both she and Ukitake occasionally use "Shirō-chan" (シロちゃん) — a nickname meaning "Whitey" (Snowy in the English manga) in reference to his hair — in both cases without any repercussion. In addition, Karin and her friends call him by his first name and they are never given any rebukes for it. Jūshirō Ukitake often gives Hitsugaya candy and other food because "Jūshirō" and "Tōshirō" sound similar and because they both have white hair, making them both "Shirō-chan." During his duel with Gin Ichimaru, Ichimaru remarks that Hitsugaya is the embodiment of a heavenly guardian that would be reincarnated every few centuries. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponents. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain; he is therefore one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. Zanpakutō Spirit Manifestation: Hitsugaya's knowledge of Zanjutsu had advanced to the point that he can even summon forth the spirit of his Zanpakutō. In doing so, the spirit takes the physical form of as a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. In his Human form, Hyōrinmaru appears as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chestplate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist (similar to his Zanpakutō form) and a dull gold adornment on his chest (similar to the design on Hitsugaya's sash). His arms and legs are covered in ice, similar to Tōshirō when using Bankai, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. He has the power to control any and all ice and water, in reference to his status as Soul Society's strongest ice-element Zanpakutō. The power he expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society that its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. His control is so great, Hyōrinmaru is able to freeze anything he comes in contact with and can instantly perform any of his ice techniques, as shown when he was able to actually freeze an impacting Hadō spell simply by grasping it in his palm. In addition, Hitsugaya can manifest Hyōrinmaru into its true form, which is that of a gigantic, ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. It is capable of firing a beam of ice from its mouth, which is powerful enough to temporarily freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring; can be translated as "Perfection of Ice") is the name of Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. When in its sealed state, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and the sheath matches this in a dark blue color. The sheath has been shown to completely dissolve when he draws his sword, suggesting it is part of Hyōrinmaru's design. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about one-and-a-half meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead, he carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder. It is released by the command "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens" (霜天に坐せ, sōten ni zase; literally "Reign over the Frosted Heavens"). In its Shikai form, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in the length of the blade, gaining a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target. The ability of Hyōrinmaru can actually extend from this chain, allowing for sneak attacks. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society and acclaimed to be the manifestation of the mythical deity Kuraokami, the legendary japanese dragon of rain and snow. Therefore, the power of this Zanpakutō can be quite effortlessly inferred. It allows for the complete manipulation and control over all forms of water; whether it take the form of a liquid, ice, steam, or otherwise. The main power of Hyōrinmaru lies in the ability of Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation of the Heavens), which, while it is known to be Hyōrinmaru's most basic ability, it is also regarded as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities. Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power is great enough to use its Bankai attacks (with less control) while in Shikai. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard. Quotes * "There we go again, old men and their stupid arguments. What a pain." * (To Gin Ichimaru) "If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood... I'll kill you." * (To Momo Hinamori) "Hinamori! How many times do I have to tell you? It's not "Hitsugaya-kun". It's "Captain Hitsugaya"." * (To Luppi Antenor) "You're being too lenient with an opponent you've only hit once. Haven't you ever heard of following through?" * (To Tier Harribel) "I didn't think the speed and range of your attacks would suddenly jump up so much after you released. Good thing I took precautions, though I didn't want to use that deception so early on since I can only use it once. Do not misjudge a Shinigami's power." * (To Harribel) "As a thank you for your lecture, I'll teach you something. The time you implement your greatest technique is the time of greatest crisis. This too is an inviolable law of battle." Behind the Scenes